Since we met
by Ice Is Nice
Summary: She needed a place to live and he needed a maid. There can only be one solution, marriage. Slight AU


**Author note: Okay so this idea for a story popped into my head ages ago and it wasn't until about a week ago that I actually started to type it out. Initially I wanted this to be like a very long one-shot but I've realised that it would be too long so I'm going to post it in parts, so if my estimation is correct this be will be a three-shot. Now on to the story...very unlikely pairing but I have always had over-imaginative mind. So enjoy the story and do post a review. It really does make my day!**

* * *

**The Tokyo Times **

Delinquent, diva and now destitute, Momoka Kibitsu has seen it all. Now the question arises what is next….

Momoka throws the newspaper in the bin, vultures all of them; vindictively waiting for her life to go up in smoke just so they can sell their trash rags.

Too scared to even turn on the TV she paces back and forth in her small apartment, never one to live a life of luxury she had left most of her earnings securely at the hands of her manager. Big mistake, after being her manager for a year the woman she once trusted ran off with her bank balance leaving her broke and with no prospects.

Now she has two days left to pay the rent or she is on the streets again. Terrified she gingerly pulls out her cell phone; then swiftly goes through her contact list and without hesitation makes the call. For the last month and half she has been trying to cover up the seriousness of the problem but now in sheer desperation there is no other option she really does need help.

After a few rings the person on the other line answers.

"Momoka?" Relieved to hear his voice she almost cries.

"Bossun I need your help."

* * *

"WHAT PART OF YOU'RE NO LONGER MY ROOMMATE DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!"

Dumbfounded Sojiro Agata stares sheepishly at his ex-roommate as of five minutes while he slams the door in his face. He had come back from his late afternoon lecture to find boxes filled with his stuff stacked neatly outside his dorm room. At first his over calculating mind pegged it as a prank from his idiot roommate, seeing as the running gag around campus is that he is impossible to live with.

The stories posted online from two of his ex-roommates about their _horrific experiences _also didn't help, which was rich considering that out of the last five he shared a room with three of them had issues far worse than simple housekeeping.

He blamed the administration, mainly his dorm advisor who on a personal vendetta had taken it upon himself to place him with the most neurotic guys on campus starting with Shinji Takao, an obese otaku who seemed like a nice guy with a laidback persona—they should have been a match made in heaven but then Shinji's insecurity issues leaked in which involved a rather nasty incident of attempted suicide. After spending the night before one of his major exams in the ER of Tokyo hospital, Agata utterly traumatised opted for a roommate switch.

Next was Yoichi Kurosawa, a rather pathetic nice guy who couldn't stand to see water rings on his desk or even stray pieces of paper on the floor. It goes without saying that the relationship didn't last long and Mr OCD was out the door in no time.

Genma Ao wasn't many better, just like his name suggests the guy is literally blue. If he wasn't depressed about the weather then it was about his non-existent love life. His constant moodiness and bitter attitude even drove Agata up the wall, which is the greatest understatement of the year; it literally takes hell to drive an easy going guy like Agata who saw nothing wrong with approving a Gesuling club to have murderous intent. So Ao had to go and Agata decides he doesn't really like the colour blue afterall.

Seijuro Yamanaka followed his predecessors in an equally interesting fashion, three weeks into their room sharing arrangement Agata finds Yamanaka handcuffed and dragged downtown to Tokyo met, turns out he was a forty one year old fraud trying to sue the university,_ lovely_.

At first Agata chalked it down to pure coincidence but after the fourth guy this was getting too much, so after a long arduous fight with his dorm advisor he was finally placed in a room with a guy called Sai Akamaru.

To Agata's relief Sai Akamaru is in every sense of the word normal, an idiot but well liked around the university social scene and they both shared a few classes together. His odd wit and charm even reminded him of his best friend Shinba Michiru until Agata started to become careless with the cleaning again and before he knew it his old friend 'Mr Rat' decided to pay a visit, Akamaru was less than thrilled and after constantly cleaning up for him he finally had enough. So after filing a complaint to the administration Agata is once again a homeless student wandering the halls of Tokyo University.

As he lugs around his heavy boxes he feels strong resentment towards Sai Akamaru, he couldn't believe that he even considered that idiot to be anything like Michiru. In his time of need Michiru would've never have abandoned him, in fact none of them would have.

Annoyed with his nostalgia Agata hastily pushes away the pangs of loneliness to fixate his attention on the problem.

"Could things be any worse?" He mutters, at the exact opportune moment it starts to rain. Agata muses at the irony, teeth gritted in frustration he carries on walking towards the administration department or in other words home sweet home. He has spent more time battling with his dormitory advisor than actually living in his dorm. Agata sighs; this is not how he pictured his university years.

He was once the acclaimed president of Kamei High school and now rumour has it he's a lazy slob with the only thing going for him is his 160 IQ. Sure he missed the council but more so he missed things being done for him and clean underwear.

Independence is so overrated thinks Agata, anyone can clean a room but it took a real genius to build a machine that could do it for him, but the Cleanex Agata 200 still had some improvements to be made before it could see the light of day so till then he needed a maid. His parents had scoffed at his suggestion, not from their bank balance they had warned. If he wanted someone to do_ his_ chores for him then he needed to pay for it _out of his own pocket_, so they fed him some rubbish that university is all about handling adult responsibilities and taking the first steps into the foray of adulthood, sounded more like another excuse to get rid of him.

"Hey Agata!" absorbed in his inner turmoil Agata doesn't hear his name being called out, doesn't even acknowledge another presence until someone taps him on his shoulder.

Spinning around, dropping his box Agata is now on the verge of literally murdering someone until he recognises the face.

Kiba Lee. Son of rich industrialist, playboy, snob and the last person on earth that Agata wanted to see right now.

"What do you want Lee?"

"Wow that tone is almost hostile—didn't think you had it in you, then again you've always been full of surprises Agata."

"I don't have time for this."

"So roommate chucked you out again huh? Not that I'm surprised." Agata chose to simply ignore him before carrying on walking; he seriously isn't in the mood for childish banters but Lee simply didn't understand the concept of leaving everything well enough alone.

"It seems like you've rotten luck Agata because there are no more rooms available." Agata wishes he could simply ignore the idiot but too late the bait has already been landed.

"And how would you know?" He is lying thinks Agata, trying to get him to lose his cool but strangely his instincts are screaming otherwise, fear and desperation begins to sink into his gut.

"Visited the administration department this morning, besides old Yagami has his eye on you—I'm surprised that you're still around, must be the 160 IQ but that will only take you so far. " Now he has really heard enough.

Dropping his boxes with a thud he gives his signature laugh before presenting Lee with a deadly look thinly disguised behind the veil of his fake carefree attitude.

The message is clear _don't mess with me _

Lee buckles under the look, at the end of the day he is nothing more than a harmless pest, an inconvenience but nothing more.

"Well there are some nice rooms just outside campus that are still available." Drawls Lee finally with a slight change of tone, "but I don't think Yagami is going to give it to you and this time he has a valid reason, they are only for married couples." He adds smugly.

"Why are you telling me this?" Snaps Agata

"You know you can get these rooms easily, there are not many married couples at this university so there isn't much competition. The only problem is the _wife _but for a room like that all you need is a temporary wife for three years." Says Lee while ignoring Agata's question and for a horrible moment Agata could actually see the logic behind Lee's ridiculous plan.

"Anyway I've wasted too much time on you Agata." And just like he leaves while Agata resists the urge to call him back and demand what he means.

Although it is all pretty obvious, he had seen in the newspapers a couple of days ago that Lee had become engaged to some snotty rich girl which meant that he had yet another thing to brag about. Or so Agata hopes because he didn't really see Lee as the manipulative type.

Then again they both did despise each other and when that much hatred is involved anything could happen, but Agata is not worried. Lee might be a lot of things but he isn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

So as he carries on walking Lee's words float in the back of his mind and a plan begins to take form.

After nearly a half an hour walk Agata pushes open the door to the admin department, soaked from the rain he stumbles to the front desk and asks for Daiki Yagami; the man who has given him nothing but hell for the last six months aka his dorm advisor.

Daiki Yagami was not blessed with much in his life, his unfortunate physique resembled a praying mantis and not to mention he has been working in the admin department for nearly twenty years since graduating from some no name university. When they were first introduced he talked about nothing except how much he hated his job and even more so about the students of Tokyo University or as he put it arrogant brats. It didn't take long for Agata to share his sentiments of strong dislike towards the old man and well that began the rather twisted tale of making Sojiro Agata's life a living hell. The guy should win an award for his sadistic cruelty.

"Let me guess roommate problem," Agata tries to calm his anger, "Well that's a shame but unfortunately everything is out of my hands, there are simply no more rooms available," a snide smile sneaks onto Yagami's face, he folds his hands together while Agata desperately prays that his plan works.

"Actually I would like to change my accommodation, personal reasons."

"Is that so."

"Well whatever the reason there are simply no more rooms available, I can put you up for temporary accommodation but sorting out a permanent residence is up to you."

"I've heard that there are a few rooms available for married couples."

"Perhaps but those rooms are only applicable for married couples." He replies coolly.

"I know." Agata says bluntly

"So what are you implying? That you're married"

"Yes." Agata lies with no hesitation and if Yagami didn't know any better than he would have believed him in a heartbeat.

"Hmm I don't remember you mentioning any such thing on your university application." Agata leans back casually.

"I filled out my application nearly two years ago, a lot has happened since then."

"Don't get smart with me Agata. Sai Akamaru gave me a letter of complaint against you just this morning."

"I don't know about that, afterall I can't really speak for Akamaru but I've meaning to move out since I tied the knot but you know the Mrs had some things to take care of so I waited." Agata watches as Yagami gives him a cold look. The man is so predictable that he can read him like a book. It is obvious that Yagami didn't believe him but he also couldn't call on his lie without any proof, so instead he says the first thing that comes out of his pathetic mouth.

"The last room has been given to Kiba Lee and his fiancé. As I said there are simply no more rooms available. Couples or otherwise," snarls Yagami.

"Well that's funny because it says otherwise on the noticeboard behind you," Agata replies smugly, Yagami might be the pettiest man he has ever met but he is still an idiot. Plain and simple, so Agata watches him turn an interesting shade of purple with great pleasure.

"So can I count on you to arrange a room or do I _need_ to go to the head of administration?" Yagami doesn't miss Agata's threatening underlying tone, with reluctance he goes through the filing cabinet and then slams it shut with far more force than necessary.

"Well It seems that a couple has changed their mind just this morning and there is one more room lef—"

"I'll take it." Yagami gives him a pensive looks, Agata remains calm while his mind works furiously. Although a bit pricey the rooms for married couples are much more spacious and located just outside the campus, away from the hustle and bustle of students. All perfectly ideal for him except he isn't married but he is confidence that it shouldn't be a problem. As long as he pays for his accommodation it isn't like anyone is going to come knocking on his door.

"I see well then take this application pack where you can fill in all the necessary details until then you can stay at a temporary residence. I'll give you a key." The merry tone in Yagami's voice didn't go unnoticed by Agata. It isn't until he looks through the pack does he realised why, he needs evidence of his marriage and his gut sinks.

"Is something wrong?" The sweetness of Yagami's voice sends chills down Agata's back but his confidence is untouched and he reminds himself that he is smart enough to make this work. So for the first time he bites his tongue and replies like a good polite Japanese boy.

"Nothing Yagami-san I'll fill this out and hand it to you first thing tomorrow morning." Yagami nods, handing Agata the key he lets his words be the parting shot.

"Just for formalities sake we will also need to meet your wife. Afterall some people would do anything just for a chance to live at nice place with a decent price."

Yagami saw through his lie as clear as day but from the sly twinkle in his eyes Agata knew that now that an opportunity has risen he would do anything to take him down permanently. Well what is life without a few challenges and he hasn't failed in any so far.

So Game on Yagami

Now all he needed is a wife, time to post an ad on Gumtree.

* * *

The chugging noise of the train allows Momoka to silently cry, a feat she always hated because it proved that she had no control over her life. She hadn't felt this low since the incident at the park many years ago but back then she had nothing to lose except a reputation that wasn't even hers.

But now barely a few years later she had risen to the status of international stardom to only have her manager run off with her millions leaving her back on the streets. Apart from the girls she had nowhere to turn to, ever since the ten o clock news a month ago her parents had informed her that she is no longer welcome at her home—then again when was she ever?

Angrily she pushes all thoughts of her parents aside and decides to drown herself in the silence of the commuters on the train, she is just a few stops away from Bossun's house and she feels a fleeting sense of hope.

He'll know what to do

Agata slips the application pack in his bag for the hundredth time; he can't help but feel frustrated. A wife, where an earth would he find someone willing to pretend to be his wife. At first Daisy and Mimori on the student council come to mind but he immediately pushes the thought aside. They have council duties to worry about and besides he needed someone unattached not to mention a good enough actress who wouldn't buckle under interrogation.

His gaze wanders to other passengers on the train until he notices a somewhat familiar looking tangerine blonde with a cute face. Eyes casted downwards, expression grim while she clings onto a suitcase. Ignoring glances from the other passengers. It seems that he isn't the only one staring; he brainstorms quickly to get a name to a face and a second later a name pops to the forefront of his mind.

Momoka Kibitsu, ex-delinquent and now ex-international superstar. News has it her manager drained her bank dry before making her dastardly escape to Malaysia. How an earth an ex delinquent did not see that coming is something even Agata is unable to understand but before he can help it a plan begins to form in his head.

"Momoka Kibitsu?" Momoka looks up at the call of her name, a tall figure with spiky hair and devilishly handsome yet familiar face greets her. For a second she is lost and then recognition hits her, ex-president Sojiro Agata. It has been years since she last saw him and if she remembered correctly he didn't exactly want her and the girls to lurk around the SKET Dance clubroom.

Already bitter she can't help but feel strongly resentful, wishing desperately that she be left alone.

"I don't know if you remember me but I'm Sojiro Agata."

"I know who you're." Snaps Momoka

"Great then that just makes my job a whole lot easier." Momoka frowns

"What do you mean?"

"I have a proposal for you, actually a job proposal." Anger courses through her veins, how dare he mock her. The nerve!

"Leave me alone!" She snarls at him, all traces of cuteness gone but it does little to startle Agata. He knew that she would act in this manner. It isn't like he would expect anything less from an ex-delinquent.

"Alright I'm leaving but you should know that if you're going to see Bossun then you're going on the wrong direction." That got her attention

"What do you mean; his house is two stops away."

"Actually his house is two stops away on the other side of Tokyo." Looking at the map Momoka instantly cringed, he is right.

"What do you want?"

"If rumour has it then the same thing as you, I need a place to live."


End file.
